


On The Forest Floor

by BlackRoses (AceOnIce)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Omega Magnus Bane, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/BlackRoses
Summary: Magnus is pent up and decides to turn his morning run with Alec into a chase that leaves them both satisfied with the results.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946230
Comments: 15
Kudos: 201





	On The Forest Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keepthekettleon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepthekettleon/gifts).



> Written for Whumptober prompt day 5:  
> Where Do You Think You’re Going  
> On The Run  
> (Except I took creative liberties and wrote for 'On A Run' instead).

It’s supposed to be an innocent Tuesday morning run, a light bit of exercise on their shared day off. But Magnus has been half hard the whole time and watching Alec’s muscles move with every step, watching the sweat glistening on his toned arms, taking in the way his smell grows stronger with it- well who can blame Magnus for being a little turned on?

Especially after Alec had woken him up early for a run instead of a more entertaining method of working out via rolling around in the sheets. It’s been at least a week since they were together and while Magnus hates to think of himself as needy, he’s also desperate to have Alec’s body against his, Alec whispering dirty words into his ear, leaving marks along his body, reminding Magnus of exactly who he belongs to. And Magnus wants to return the favor, wants to lavish the rune on Alec’s neck with licks and hints of sharp teeth, wants to bite over the mating mark he’s left at the junction of Alec’s shoulder, wants to take Alec apart and put him back together, hear the way he falls apart-

And these kinds of thoughts are only making his problem worse. It turns out running with a half hard dick and slick starting to leak from your ass is highly uncomfortable.

So Magnus can’t really be blamed for what he does next.

He reaches out, runs a hand lightly over Alec’s pert backside, getting the alpha’s attention. As soon as Alec’s eyes are on him, Magnus gives a devilish smirk and takes off running full speed through the trees to the left of the dirt trail. He knows these woods well enough to not get lost and he can hear Alec’s footfalls behind him, knows the alpha will be tracking him.

Magnus is grinning as he jumps over protruding roots and swerves around tall trees, not trying to get away so much as to give chase. It reminds him of the first time they’d done this when Alec had caught him around the waist and ravished him on the forest floor.

He can feel the slick starting to leak and his breath is coming in harder pants now. Alec will be upon him any minute, unless—

He doesn’t think too much about his next movement, choosing to circle the next large tree entirely, hiding half behind it, hoping the breeze will carry his scent just enough to give him the element of surprise.

It must work because Alec passes the tree without noticing him and he takes the chance to jump out, launching himself onto Alec, knocking him to the floor.

“Shit, are you okay?” Magnus asks, trying not to grind against Alec’s ass, focussing on making sure Alec is uninjured before he takes this further. As turned on as he is, his mate’s well-being always comes first.

Alec answers by rolling them over, pinning Magnus to the forest floor, hands going to his wrists, legs straddling his waist. Alec grins down at him, a leaf caught in his hair, making him look utterly adorable which is unfair because he’s also exceptionally attractive. A second later Alec is pressing their lips together, wasting no time in deepening the kiss, pressing his tongue into Magnus’ mouth and rolling their hips together. The chase must have worked because Magnus can feel that Alec is just as hard as he is now, his scent gaining a familiar edge of spicy arousal.

Magnus moans and lifts his hips to keep them pressed together as Alec breaks the kiss, panting hard from the combination of running and kissing.

“What inspired this?” Alec asks in a low voice, moving to nibble at Magnus’ jaw until he can reach Magnus’ ear. He nips at the lobe, catching it between his teeth.

“It’s been too long,” Magnus complains, tilting his head to put more of his neck on display, instinctually submitting to his alpha. It draws Alec’s attention to the mating bite and Magnus shivers when he presses a gentle kiss to it, the skin there being more sensitive.

Alec chuckles, releasing Magnus’ wrists so he can run his fingers over Magnus’ bare arms, on display in the tank top he’d chosen to wear for their run.

“I could smell you on our run,” Alec tells him, dragging a hand down Magnus’ spine before reaching under the waistband of Magnus’ shorts, clutching at his ass. He continues lavishing Magnus’ throat with soft kisses and sharp bites. “Could smell your slick, how turned on you were. I wondered how long you would last.”

Magnus, in turn, slides his hands under Alec’s shirt, nails scraping at his back, keeping the taller man pressed tightly to him. “It’s your fault,” Magnus gasps, rolling their hips together again for a bit of delicious friction, inhaling deeply to take in the way their scents mix deliciously. He reaches up to run a hand through Alec’s locks of dark hair, tugging slightly to draw a moan out of his alpha. He uses his other hand to rub his wrist against Alec’s neck, loving the way it causes their scents to mingle.

“How so?” Alec asks, pulling his hand out of Magnus’ shorts, only to trace over his thigh instead, pushing under the material of his gym shorts, bypassing Magnus’ dick and going straight for his leaking hole.

Magnus gasps when Alec’s thumb teases at his asshole, spreading slick around and pushing inside of him ever so slightly, not enough to give him any real satisfaction. “Didn’t fuck me this morning.”

He shifts his body and Alec seems to get the hint because he readjusts so he’s straddling one of Magnus’ legs, letting his own muscled thigh press against Magnus’ hard length. Alec hums, distracted as he grinds against Magnus’ thigh. “You didn’t ask.”

“Shouldn’t have to,” Magnus whines, pouting for added effect that he’s pretty sure is ruined by the way he’s thrusting against Alec’s thigh.

“Oh? Am I just supposed to know you woke up horny?”

“Always want you to fuck me in the morning,” Magnus answers, gasping when Alec nips at his collarbone. “Want you to fuck me all the time.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Alec promises, grinding down against Magnus’ thigh. “Fuck, I want to be inside you.”

Magnus moans in answer, craving that delicious feeling of being stuffed full with Alec’s knot.

“We’re going home after this,” Alec says through panting breaths. “I’m going to fuck you against the front door, don’t want to wait longer than that, fully clothed with your shorts pulled down just enough to leave your delectable ass out.”

Magnus feels his orgasm approaching, ruts harder against Alec, imagining Alec fucking him against the door, too eager to be inside of him to do more than get his cock out and slim inside.

“Gonna fuck you until I come, but I’m not gonna knot you, not yet,” Alec breathes, his own thrusting growing erratic. “Gonna come inside you then I’m gonna get on my knees and eat you out. Love the taste of my come with your slick.”

Magnus groans as Alec finally presses a finger into him, easily finding his prostate and grinding the pad of his finger against it until Magnus is whining, making Magnus come with Alec’s name on his lips as Alec keeps talking, “Then I’m gonna carry you to bed, fuck you again and knot us together.”

Magnus groans, twitching because Alec’s finger is still rubbing at his prostate and it’s on the verge of painful. Alec slides his finger out, continuing to rut against Magnus’ thigh, his words falling away to a litany of ‘Magnus’ and ‘omega’ and ‘mine’. It’s music to Magnus’ ears.

Magnus raises his head and bites down over the mating mark he’s left on Alec’s neck, knowing that’s all it will take. Sure enough, the simple acton has Alec coming with a long groan, their scents heavy and thoroughly mixed together.

Magnus licks over the bite, soothing it, as Alec collapses on top of him, still breathing hard. Magnus is content to let them lay there for a moment, waving a hand to magic away the mess they’ve made in their gym shorts, basking in the afterglow. Especially when Alec starts pressing soft kisses to his jaw.

But when the endorphins start to fade, Magnus nudges Alec’s hip with his knee. “I believe you made me some promises?”

Alec hovers over him with a dangerous gleam in his hazel eyes. “I did. Home?”

“Home.”

They scurry to their feet and race back to the loft where Alec makes good on his promises and they’ve gotten a better workout than a simple jog through the forest could have provided.


End file.
